Anthony Culbreath Jr.
Anthony Culbreath Jr. is a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2019's race #4, which took place at Mount Panorama in Australia. His car was a legendary rally car, a 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale. He began the race in 6th place, very close to the winners' circle (top 4 places). He started the race with high hopes and an very aggressive driving style, passing several drivers, including World Race Series 2017 winner, Premender Korukanda. After Matthew Jackson's famous cobraneck turn crash on the final lap, the drivers became backed up behind the accident. Culbreath took advantage of this and passed even more drivers, including but not limited to, Ella Harris, Denzel Daza and Jayshaun Carobert. Culbreath wound up in 2nd place after this and continue to finish the race in 2nd, qualifying himself for the finale race at Nurburgring in Germany. As displayed by his driver information card, Culbreath's car's engine was a 210hp inline-4, his qualifying time was 2:46:53, his representative country was the USA and his gender is male. Gallery Anthony Culbreath jr2.JPG|Anthony's alternate driver information card delta.JPG|Anthony right after race start behind Jayshaun Carobert. lanciadelta.JPG|Anthony on Lap 1 ricky.JPG|Speeding by a trackside camera. 345t4t.JPG|Anthony passes Ella Harris as seen from Ella's hood-mounted camera view. 34532535.JPG|Anthony in 2nd place at the very end of the race. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Anthony Culbreath Jr. appeared once more for World Race Series 2019's Leg 2 Nurburgring race in Germany. In this race, he drove a #1 2019 BMW M8 GTE sponsored by Mpower and started in 20th place (last place) with a qualifying time of 7:49:08. Culbreath's qualifying time was a let-down in comparison to his performance at Mount Panorama but he ultimately redeemed himself. His aggressive driving style allowed him to pass many drivers and ultimately finish in 11th place, which is substantially better than last place. However, this was still not enough to win him the series, as a result, he was promptly eliminated along with the other drivers who did not win at Nurburgring. This was Culbreath's final WRS appearance. As displayed by his driver information card, Anthony's BMW was equipped with a 600hp twin-turbocharged V8 engine. Gallery thomas.JPG|Culbreath amidst the chaos at the start of the Nurburgring race. natalie.JPG|Culbreath next to Sarah Abramova after race start 234rr.JPG|Culbreath behind Christine Halsey. thomaslastday.JPG angry5.JPG|A close-up of Anthony's BMW while on the open-road portion at Nurburgring. gr5ss.JPG|Anthony seen briefly sheepishly wandering off the track and into the grass. mission8.JPG|Rear-quarter shot 45ty3453456.JPG|Anthony takes the famous bottleneck turn at Nurburgring 12.JPG doinghb.JPG|Open-road sp33d.JPG|Speeding by a trackside camera now in front of Halsey. Trivia *Anthony's Lancia Delta from the Mount Panorama race was the same vehicle driven by Sage Walker in the same race, albeit in black instead of burgundy. *Anthony is 1 of only 2 drivers in WRS history to have a "Jr." suffix as part of their name, the second being Taylor Kornhoff Jr.. Category:Lancia Drivers Category:Lancia Delta Drivers Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M8 Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:WRS 2019 Finale